Quality and process throughput are important in the manufacture of end products using an automated assembly process. Often, sensitive products are manufactured in high volumes with precise dimensions and have critical tolerances requirements. Automated machines utilize actuators to build, inspect, and measure. For example, pick-and-place machines operate at high-speeds to assemble components using actuators in multiple axes to pick-up fasteners and precisely place them on the holes.
Linear actuators are mechanical devices which are used to perform repetitive actions requiring linear motion. For example, linear actuators can be used in an assembly plant for placing items in trays, for automatically stamping or labeling mail, for glass cutting, for placing chips on circuits, for testing various buttons or touch areas on electronic devices, for automation, and for a wide variety of other purposes as well. Other examples include using actuators to attach a circuit board to a chassis using a plurality of screws. The actuator picks up each screw and inserts it into a threaded hole to secure the circuit board.
Rotary actuators are mechanical devices which are used to perform repetitive actions requiring rotational or rotary motion. For example, rotary actuators can be used in an assembly plant for placing items in trays, for actuating valves, for glass cutting, for placing chips on circuits, for testing various buttons or touch areas on electronic devices, for remote actuation, and for a wide variety of other purposes as well.
Linear rotary actuators are mechanical devices which are incorporate both linear and rotary motion within a single actuator.
Threaded fasteners are frequently used for assembling various products. For example, threaded fasteners like screws and bolts are used to removably secure circuit boards within enclosures and attach components to computer chassis. Often, multiple threaded fasteners are used to secure larger parts or to better distribute forces over a larger area.
When considering the operation of a machine that is to be used for the purposes of either assembling separate individual component parts into an end product, or moving a tool into contact with a work surface of the end product, the consequences of the manufacturing process on the end product, as well as process throughput, need to be addressed. In some instances, increased process throughput can be achieved by increasing the speed of the actuator; however, this can result in reduced quality and increased failures due to the threaded fastener contacting the hole with greater speed and force. For example, a machine can be used for the manufacture of an end product that first picks up a threaded fastener and second places it, for example, into contact with a threaded hole. Because the machine operates to move a first body (the tool with the threaded fastener) into contact with a second body (the threaded hole), forces are generated against both bodies by this action. This can result in not only the threads of the fastener and the hole being damaged, but also many end products that incorporate very delicate and fragile components can be easily damaged as well. Consequently, in order to avoid damage to the end product, it is often desirable to minimize forces generated against specified component parts of the end product during its assembly or manufacture. However, conventional operations for avoiding thread and product damage are often slow and result in decreased process throughput.